1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to luggage and, more particularly, to a collapsible article of luggage.
Luggage comes in a variety of well known styles and sizes. Some types of luggage include zippers than are opened to allow a section to expand in order to create more storage space.
When people travel, they rely on luggage. Some types of luggage are used for short day trips, like attaché cases or small carry-on types of luggage. Others are large and intended for the transport of more objects.
When they are home, their luggage takes up considerable space. It is desirable to be able to store their luggage in a compact space.
Also, sometimes when people vacation, they purchase souvenirs and other objects to bring back on their return. They often need more carrying capacity on a return trip than on the outgoing trip. Consequently, it is not uncommon to take an empty suitcase with them, yet this takes up valuable travel space.
Sometimes, people bring a collapsible duffel bag inside their primary luggage, but duffel bags do not provide any rigidity or protection to articles that are placed inside.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for collapsible luggage.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Luggage is, in general, well known. While the structural arrangements of the known types of devices, at first appearance, may have certain similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.